


"It was nice fucking while it lasted."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [22]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, boss mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Two: Jack wants something more





	"It was nice fucking while it lasted."

**Author's Note:**

> So, while this literally has nothing to do with this book other than the mention of a cane and some sort of crew, I kept thinking of Six of Crows while writing this, a book I've started reading recently (WHICH IS AMAZING SO FAR). Mark's character is semi-based off of Kaz and I guess Jack could be Inej (not really). Anyway, I hope you liked this.

Jack stood with a cane held to his throat, threatening to push in and crush his throat. He let out a stuttered breath but remained still. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in this position and it was was going to be far from the last. Jack had a way of annoying his boss that made this encounter a frequent one. 

“Why are you in my room, Jack.” An icy voice asked him. It came from the person who happened to be holding the cane. Jack’s eyes trailed down its length, up the figure’s arm, and finally landed on black-brown eyes. 

Mark looked mildly annoyed, but Jack knew he wouldn’t actually hurt him. 

“I needed to speak to you.” He said. Mark gave him a look but lowered the cane, dropping the end back to the ground as he leaned his weight on it once more. It was late, later than Jack’s usual disturbances, and he was not in the mood to deal with annoyances. 

“I’m busy.” Was all Mark said. He leaned his cane on the edge of his desk and proceeded to remove his jacket and then shirt. His bare skin was something Jack had already been more than acquainted with. He heard the sound of the younger male sucking in a breath and bit the smile from his lips. 

“Busy doing what? Brooding in a corner?” Jack asked once he got his breath under control. He’d seen Mark naked countless times yet the effect never wore thin. He was a gorgeous man and, well...Jack was a guy with normal guy reactions. 

Mark rolled his eyes as he turned to face Jack. “Don’t think yourself so special as to deserve my attention.” He said evenly. The look on the younger man’s face would have caused him to laugh if he weren’t in such a sour mood. His frustration was growing and Jack’s presence had everything to do with it. 

“Wow, aggressive this evening, are we?” Jack asked, amusement in his voice. Mark felt the sudden urge to crush his vocal cords, preventing Jack from ever being able to use that  _ damn  _ tone with him. The one that drove Mark to want to fuck him against the wall and forget about the rest of the world. 

Jack had a gift of driving Mark up the wall, one they were both  _ heavily _ aware of. The younger man had a habit of using it whenever he felt the need and Mark spent much of his time trying to find ways to resist it, each failing right after each other. 

“Jack, just tell me what you want and leave before I kill you.” Mark said. There was a real possibility he’d go through with his threat and Jack stopped messing around. “What do you deem so important as to annoy me at this particular time of day?” He asked. 

Jack looked unsure now, his usual bravado and certainty in himself gone. He looked young, younger than he actually way, like he was scared. Mark took hold of his cane again as he watched curiously. He’d never seen Jack like this before. 

“I...I wanted to ask about….about us.” He said quietly. Mark raised a brow. That was the last thing he expected to hear, but he supposed it had to come sooner or later. Jack and Mark had a rather fulfilling physical relationship but an absent emotional one. From what Mark had heard from the rest of the crew, Jack seemed to speak frequently of finding a person to truly settle down with once he had enough money, someone to start a family with.

Regardless of what he knew, Mark wanted to hear Jack say it and asked, “What about us?” 

Jack sucked in a breath, let it out, and then turned his attention back to Mark, a determined look in his eyes. 

“I want to know if we’re a thing. If we truly have a relationship beyond me being just some  _ toy _ you like to use. Because if we don’t, then this needs to end. I’ve never been the one for a purely physical relationship, and if that’s all we have, then it ends today.” He said. Mark was surprised by the serious tone, ignoring the little wavers in Jack’s voice. He smiled, though it wasn’t necessarily a friendly one. Mark ran out of those a long time ago, 

“You want to be my boyfriend?’ He asked, laughing slightly. It was such a silly idea. The world they lived in, there were no such thing as being  _ boyfriends _ . Male relationships were only ever seen in pleasure houses, never on the streets. If Jack wanted one with Mark, then he was out of luck. 

Besides, Mark was incapable of a proper loving relationship. He was incapable of being  _ loved _ at all. After everything that he’d done, he was poison. Jack was too good for him.

Jack glared at him, obviously unpleased by Mark laughing at his question. He sighed. 

“I’ll take your response as a negative. It was nice fucking while it lasted. Goodnight  _ boss.”  _ Jack waved carelessly at Mark before walking out of the room, shutting the door rather violently as he left. 

Once his footsteps faded into the distance, Mark’s amused smile slipped from his face and he dropped to his desk chair, exhausted not only from the day’s events, but from that entire exchange. 

Jack never called him  _ boss _ , not like the rest of the crew. It had been one of the many things that made Mark feel the way he did about Jack, but hearing him say it just now...it was like tearing his heart to pieces, a feeling he hadn’t expected. 

Once again, Jack McLoughlin had a way of driving Mark up the wall. This was yet another one. 


End file.
